


The Warlords Lover

by Fluttering_muse



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluttering_muse/pseuds/Fluttering_muse
Summary: The war ended with Optimus' death and Megatron snatched up Ratchet to save him from the rabble of Decepticons going on a killing spree, much to Ratchet's surprise. It begins around the time where Ratchet realizes he's developed feelings for the warlord/emperor of cybertron.





	The Warlords Lover

                The injured medic gazed upon the grey, mutilated corpses of his friends. His family. They were all gone now, he wouldn’t be able to hear the familiar excited beeps from his favorite scout, watching Bulkhead and Wheeljack play lob Ball in the foyer as he worked, Arcee’s spunk and how she put others in their place, Smokescreen cracking jokes and boasting about his successful missions, And the familiar baritone of his Prime’s voice as he gave out orders to their team. Ratchet almost missed the large crowd of con’s gathering around him as he grieved, the harsh grip a vehicon had on his helm brought him back to the harsh reality as he was roughly brought to his knees from the energon covered ground he laid in.

                Dull optics scanned the crowd, spotting familiar faces of Soundwave, Knockout, Shockwave, and Starscream. His gaze finally landed on the one mech who was the cause of it all, the one who served the final blow to his prime who had vowed to protect them all and end the bloodshed of their people, Megatron. Lord of the Decepticons and now his new Cybertron, Earth.

                The cruel smirk on the mech’s faceplates caused the medic to shudder at the fate that was to come. “what do you wish to do with the autobot my lord?” The Vehicon Holding him requested of Megatron, from the look in the crowd’s optics he knew that they wanted to disassemble him much like the others behind that lay behind the crowd. The warlord seemed to have other ideas for he moved closer to the two and held Ratchet still by the chin in a tight grip with sharp servos, he seemed to be mulling something over as he examined the medic.

Megatron suddenly released him and turned to Soundwave, “Summon a ground bridge. We’re taking the medic with us.” Aiming a smirk towards him, Ratchet locked optics with the warlord, “He could be useful to us in the upcoming future. “

It had been three years since that horrible day, within those years Megatron had somehow wormed his way into the old medic’s spark as he had to the seemingly cold sparked warlord, although said mech would never admit this out loud. Ratchet didn’t mind however for Megatron showed him in other ways how much the medic meant to him.

Ratchet was brought out of his musings when arms that belonged to a certain ruler were wrapped around his waist, his back meeting a broad chaise, he did his best to hide the growing smile as he tried to continue his work, “You better be sick or injured to be interrupting me while I work.” Ratchet teased, he could feel the vibration through his back as Megatron let a small laugh leave his frame from his bravery to threaten him out of all the Decepticons that resigned in the ship.

                “Does a lonely berth count as a form of illness?” inquired Megatron, resting his fore helm against Ratchet’s, he will admit that he had reverted to spending his nights in the shared med-bay of his and Knockout’s over the last couple of years. Leaving Megatron himself to lure the exhausted medic back to bed before he became a patient himself.  

Abandoning the datapad in his hands, Ratchet rotated towards Megatron and wrapped his arms around the mech’s neck, “Well there is a cure for that, but I’m not sure if you’re up to the task or not” he replied, giving the tempting lip plates a peck, “I’m sure I can handle it.” Megatron challenged, a devious smirk forming, chuckling Ratchet gave one last kiss to those lips and released his hold on the mech, “Well it calls for a good fragging and a good night’s rest.” With that said, Ratchet made his way out the door with an eager jet close behind him.

Ratchet arched into the mech above him, large servos roamed his body, gently plucking sensitive wires in their wake. He moaned into the mouth attached to his when said servo grazed his open valve, they had only been twenty minutes in and Ratchet’s valve was open, twitching, and leaking transfluid into the berth all just from simple teasing. Giving a gentle shove, Ratchet broke free from the other’s hold and gave a half heated glare, “Megatron if you don’t do something now I’m going to take my wrench from the other room and bash you with it.” He growled, he was rewarded with a chuckle and two digits entering his valve as the warlord prepared him for his large spike, “Impatient, are we?” he hummed with a gentle thrust of his fingers, being rewarded with a gasp and a shudder of the medic under him.

“Sh-shut up.” Ratchet snarled, swatting the mech halfheartedly on his chaise, “If you’re not going to do anything I could always get Starscream, he seems to have taken an interest. “Megatron snarled at the threat and gave a sharp jab at his ceiling node that he knew would make Ratchet see white, “You will not go near that sorry excuse for a deception as long as I live, do you understand?” Megatron growled to the keening medic as he continued his ministrations within the mech’s soaked valve, “Y-yes Megatron!” Ratchet exclaimed, gripping the berth below him.

Deeming him ready, Megatron removed his digits from the quivering valve and took a hold of his spike. Giving it a few strokes he aligned it with Ratchet’s valve, “By the end of tonight I’m going to make sure you know who you belong to Ratchet.” He purred, and thrust his way into the desperate mech under him.

Both mechs groaned at the sudden intrusion, relieving them momentarily of the ever-growing need. Once Ratchet was relaxed enough, Megatron slowly thrust in, bottoming out in warm heat. Giving the mech a few moments to adjust to the finished intrustion, Megatron leaned down and gave Ratchet one last kiss before pulling back and thrusting back into the tight heat.

Ratchet was a moaning mess as soon as Megatron began pounding him into their shared berth, he knew that the only mech that would be able to have him like this was the warlord himself but he couldn’t help but use the Starscream card to get the mech going when he wanted, “Who do you belong to?” Megatron purred into Ratchet’s audial, “You.” Ratchet hushed out in between breathless moans, Megatron gave a sharp thrust, angling it so it would hit the medic’s ceiling node perfectly with each thrust of the warlord’s hips.

“Louder, say my name Ratchet” Megatron snarled, giving a hard thrust at the end of his sentence, causing the red and white mech to wrap his arms around the silver one above him, “Megaatrooon~!!” Ratchet moaned into the mech’s shoulder, if anyone were to pass by the warlord’s room all they would hear is loud moans and the squelching that was coming from Ratchet’s nearly spent valve.

The silver mech was nearing his end from the way the medic had moaned his name, he could tell that Ratchet was nearing his own completion from the volume of his voice and how he whined so when a spot was hit just right. As he reached his peak, Megatron smashed his lips into Ratchet’s in a long and passionate kiss, Ratchet soon found his climax. Overloading as Megatron’s spike continued its ministrations, moaning into the kiss Megatron gave one last thrust and roared as his own overload took him over.

                Once he was down from his post orgasm bliss, Megatron removed himself from Ratchet and collapsed on his side next to the mech. Ignoring the ruined sheets of the berth or their dirtied states, the warlord pulled Ratchet closer, wrapping his arms around the mech and nuzzling into the crook of his neck, “I hate it when you pull that damned SIC into our love making.” He hummed to the pleased medic in his arms, “It got me what I wanted didn’t it?” Ratchet inquired with a small mischievous grin, he chuckled at the frustrated grunt that left Megatron’s frame and gave the mech a small kiss to his shoulder, “If you’d stop sending him to my med-bay I wouldn’t have to think about him at all. I get tired of patching him up all the time just because he pisses you off.” He added with a small huff of his own, “How else do you suppose I deal with the traitor?” Megatron questioned the small mech, “Throw him in the brig and let him rot.” Ratchet replied bluntly and gave the silver mech a pinch on his side.

                Megatron roared with laughter at the bluntness of his lover and shook his helm, “I should be throwing you into the bridge for threatening a superior officer.” He teased Ratchet who didn’t look sorry in the slightest, “I will regret nothing and go through with my threat. “with that said Ratchet gave his lover one last kiss before settling down into the berth, off lining his optics for recharge, “Besides, you wouldn’t last long without me.” Bringing the bot closer Megatron off lined his own optics and placed his helm back in its rightful spot against his lovers, “No I suppose I won’t.”

                If anyone heard the cries of a second in command being beaten within an inch of his life and thrown into the brig the next day they didn’t say anything in fear of angering their lord and getting their own punishment. Ratchet on the other hand had to bribe Soundwave to erase the evidence of his and Megatron’s encounter from last night to keep it from any other bot’s eyes, he didn’t want anyone to know what they did in the berth never-the-less of what they sounded like.

It took him three days to finally get the mech to relinquish the video feeds of said actions.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the horrible smut writing -covers face- this was the first time I ever written smut like this.
> 
> I also apologize for any characters that are OOC, I've never written this pairing before or read anything of this pairing so it added a bit to the difficulty of this one shot, But I persevered!!
> 
> Please only give constructive criticism. 
> 
> Thank you for taking your time of reading this horribly written one shot of mine and I hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
